


The Black Cat

by Shycraft



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Edér likes pulling Aloth's pigtails, Gen, Osrya's zombie cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shycraft/pseuds/Shycraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first you think this poor creature is diseased, for its black fur seems to have fallen off its hide in patches.  But when the cat turns to investigate a fly on the wall you note that an entire section of its ribcage is open to the air.  Some of its tail has rotted away altogether to reveal a few jagged vertebrae.</p>
<p>This doesn’t seem to bother the cat much.  It lets out a trilling purr and rubs against your shin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Filigranka! I saw that you like the pets in the game, and I'm personally fascinated by the zombie kitty we find in Osrya's workshop, so I hope you like this little scene.

“I’m pretty sure you’re some kind of abomination.”

Edér stares at the little black cat, and the cat stares back at him, blinking its golden eyes. It does still have both eyes, but at the sound of his voice it flicks its ears in his direction, and he can see that one pointed tip has rotted away. The skin along its ribcage has been flayed, and there’s exposed bone on its tail and one of its hind legs. In short, it’s as dreadful a monster as every other walking corpse they’ve encountered, and Edér is used to those trying to kill him.

The cat meows and takes a few steps toward him. Edér takes a step back.

“Someone remind me why we took the monster cat with us,” he calls over his shoulder.

Movement behind him. Aloth’s voice—the prim, proper one, not the one who swears a lot and loves to start fights, which is a shame because Edér actually _likes_ that one. “The Watcher claimed it was cute.”

Edér snorts. “Heard that. Kind of was hoping she was having a moment. You know, like she was really actually seeing a fluffy puppy from a previous life.”

Aloth’s face twitches. “You mustn’t joke about that. You don’t know what she’s going through.” 

“And you do?” Edér drawls, half hoping to get Aloth’s angry voice to come out and play. He’s not blind, and while he might not have Aloth’s book learning, he’s not stupid, either. The wizard might try to pretend otherwise, but Edér knows their Watcher isn’t the only one with an Awakened soul.

Whoever it is who’s sharing Aloth’s mind doesn’t seem to notice him right now, though. It’s just the wizard, pursing his lips and glaring at him. “Of course not,” Aloth says stiffly. Then he smirks. “Look, the little monster wants your attention.”

“What?” Edér looks down to see the undead cat sitting at his feet. It meows again, rubbing its face against his leg. “Stop that,” he says, then sees Aloth walking away and adds, “Hey, don’t leave me alone with this thing.”

Aloth doesn’t answer, but the cat purrs, loud and strong, like it doesn’t have holes in its body that ought to kill it. It puts one paw on Edér’s knee and meows again. 

It’s not _acting_ like a monster. It’s acting like every cat he’s ever known that’s wanted attention. He thinks of the old ginger tomcat on his parents’ farm, back before the war. Rolling on its back in the dust, begging for milk, the earthy smell of its fur, the comfort of its purrs. Homesickness runs through him, not for the _place_ so much as the _time_ , for when when everything had seemed so simple and he’d still had a brother to watch his back.

And the little monster cat is still looking up at him. Edér swears under his breath and bends down to pick it up.

The smell is different, a hint of rot and the faint tang of magic mingled with the usual cat smells, but it’s not as bad as he would have expected. He lifts it in the air so he can check under its legs, sees that it’s female, and then settles her against his chest. “Hey, puss,” he murmurs. “Who’s a good little monster kitty? Is it you?”

The cat blinks at him, rests her head on his shoulder, and purrs.


End file.
